


The Possibilities

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Cybertron Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one of my protest piece.  Basic premise is that the war is over and the ability to procreate is re-emerging.  The problem having sparkling arises when the resources to have them are not there.  Hound is not a jerk at the end of the chapter 1.  Mirage had to make tough decisions that affects him and his sparkling in the proceeding chapters.  Since his sparkling is only one on Cybertron and Mirage has fears for it. Jazz is always there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my deadlines for my art. This piece is posted in Fanfiction and I clean the grammar a bit. Still un-beta and may not catch all the errors.

Hound look at his bondmate in deepening concern it had been a week where Mirage had claim he has a virus that is making him purge it seemed that symptoms would not go away. Hound thought back to when this first occurred after the intense interfacing and equally mind blowing spark sex they had been having lately. Mirage wanted to something for Hound to come back home to after exploring the galaxy having the adventures on the Lost Light. It was something Hound never expected though in Mirage the things like his function being a scout the need to see what is out there made time apart and return home all the sweeter. In return his bonded always eagerly waited to hear Hound tales of adventure of seeing the next horizon and in truth they both enjoyed it. Knights of Cybertron would make for exciting tales and that he would be glad to share with Mirage.

Mirage has his feelings that he still needs to help Jazz in things in his civilian life such as procuring gigs to jumpstart his music career as Hound process the fact getting his bonded to see a medic. Perhaps that the way to convince Mirage to go see Ratchet, and Primus knows that mech can be stubborn as some when it comes to his fear of medics. Jazz as always is getting his studio for the latest beats up and running. What Mirage called his organizational skills something that can be improved upon. Hound walks in observe the room mostly organized chaos the same description he would give to WheelJacks store room slash lab slash berthroom. Jazz however downloading his namesake from Earth and applying to Cybertronian music, Mirage explained it once. For explanation Hound was still lost on what Jazz is trying to do with Cybertronian music scene. Hound cough slightly to get the musician’s attention after being lost in the music.

"Hey Hound wha up with cha?" ask Jazz as his visor brighten at his visitor.

"I need ask a favor from you." Answered Hound nervously

"Ah see isa about Raj?" Ask Jazz light lilt of concern. "Ah worried ahbout the exhaustion he has been having."

"Yes." Answered Hound puzzled but relieved. "I was hoping that you would convince Mirage to see a medic."

"Ah he had been stubborn glitch about seeing a doctor." Grinned Jazz "Yer worried about leaving him while he has the virus he been claiming to have. Mirage talks non-stop about the Lost Light yer going on. I know he loves you Hound and he knows that you love to explore. Ah looked after him during tha war and what differin now it is peace time." Putting his gitar on the stand and clap his servos together. “Yah didna need to ask to do this, Hound. Tha glitch head is tha best friend ah ever head. How many will put with meh?”

“Jazz, I am glad my bonded has such a good friend as you.”

Hours later

Mirage found hard to believe just hours ago both Jazz and Hound gang up on him. Here he is looking at the office or soon to be former office of Ratchet. Ratchet was busy putting his data pads together as Mirage entered the office. Mirage feels his energy levels of late is waning and he normally put more of a fight to the doctors. 

"I am surprise you agreed to come at this late date." Spoke Ratchet without looking at the former noble. Unlike most of his patients, Mirage, avoids medics all cost and get him to admit what is wrong is like pulling teeth. It is best to relax him by playing the gruff and impatient doctor. “I mean you look off you know.”

Mirage gave polite nod and frown a bit. "Both Jazz and Hound have a way of convincing me to come."

"Heh, enough get those two gang up on ya…" snorted Ratchet looking at Mirage. "I mean you do look like slag."

"It is politer way to say what is wrong." Spoke Mirage coming into the office and sitting in a chair looking at Ratchet. "It looks like you packed diagnostic tools away already."

"A processor is good enough." Snorted Ratchet "So what made Jazz and Hound join forces to get here to enjoy my good wit?"

"I had been experiencing some disgust the low quality of Energon." Spoke Mirage evenly. "Since when I switched to mid grade with extra nanites in it seems to solve the problem. The general stress levels are not good. "

"Meaning…" Spoke Ratchet knowing polite the former Noble can be flowery what ails him. While Mirage did the talking Ratchet is scanning and it is as the former noble said. Ratchet always suspected that Mirage always had a mild allergic reaction to low grade energon’s impurities. Sulfide crystals and other additives made the energon palatable to the racer. Most racing alt modes tend to require certain additives to the fuel supply. It was odd the normal fuel seem to have an adverse reaction to it.

"I am worried and excited for Hound and Trailbreaker for going on the Lost Light." Smiled Mirage continued unaware of Ratchet analyzing him "I do not wish to hold Hound back from exploring even though I cannot share it."

Ratchet smirk at him knowing Mirage high class frame type did not lend itself to rugged terrain and even the former feels inadequate but something is not right. Mirage thinks this is a virus at most to rations or even a virus. Ratchet noted the fatique in the former Nobles optics and Mirage is concerned enough to relent and come here. Something is niggling in back of his processor that fit the symptoms that Mirage is experiencing and but that is impossible. Mirage would not tolerate anything to interrupt Hound's plans of exploration. Ratchet rejected the niggling possibility right out and been Millions of years since it occurred.

"It sounds like a simple allergy to low grade energon." Spoke Ratchet even those words sound false. Mirage look at him doubt. "If the tank is better keep taking the enriched energon filled with nanites and minerals for a while now."

"It is expensive though to make." Spoke Mirage uncertain. "I would like to pursue the matter after the launch anyways. Are sure my fuel tank cannot take low grade of the rations everyone else is taking?"

"Sometimes age can develop an allergy." Spoke Ratchet in a shrug “If the additives are helping with the consumption energon. It beats replacing the tank.”

"I would agree on this." Spoke Mirage evenly. "Who do I go to if the problem persists?"

"Fixit." Answer Ratchet.

Ratchet watches as Mirage leaves and the sense former noble will not pursue it for the similar reasons .Ratchet, did not wat too. Mirage has no desire to worry his bondmate and will mask his concerns until after the launch. Ratchet cursed the inner medic as he prepared a missive to Fixit to scan on Mirage's spark. Part him knew the answer but refused to believe him and Ratchet felt sense ill at ease and conflict.

“It is impossible.” Cursed Ratchet inwardly as the former noble leaves his office for the last time.

After the Launch

Jazz held Mirages unconscious frame in his arm deeply worried. Fixit guided the former Special Ops to vacant med berth where a spark scan is set up. Jazz laid a prone form of Mirage on the berth and look at the medic questioning. Jazz is on a verge panicking he just lost some good friends of his when Lost Light exploded and he did not want to lose Mirage.

"Ratchet had a theory this procedure might needed to be done." Spoke Fixit. "Mirage came a week before he leaves on the Lost Light. "

"Ratchet didnae believe it wasna an allergy or a virus." Spoke Jazz

"Ratchet couldn't believe what it could be." Spoke Fixit prepping his spark scanner "He leaves notes on some patients he concerning certain pages. In Mirage case he needs his spark scanned to rule out why collapsed."

Fixit gently open the spark casing that was pulsing agitated pattern in own casing, Jazz watches ill at ease seeing his friend prone. Fixit looked at the results of the scan almost quiet shock and awe as the second spark pulse and huddle to next to Mirage's own.

"Fixit what tha there two sparks…." Spoke Jazz coming behind the medic. "Itsa smallah than other one."

"It is spark of sparkling." Answered Fixit in amazement

"A spaklin?" Spoke Jazz puzzled.

"Mirage is carrying." Spoke Fixit "Where is the sire?" Jazz gives him a blank look. "Information Creep. The combination of spark energy can create a new spark in mechs to create offspring. That is what happened to Mirage, he another mech were blending spark energy in spark merge. So Mirage has created a new spark which must reside in him until ready for a frame of its own then at that time. Mirage will create a new proto frame so it reside outside the his own frame."

"Hound he an tha Lost Light." Spoke Jazz

"The shock put him off line when Lost Light vanished." Spoke Fixit "Now he needs his friends more than ever and his energy will be directed to the new spark."

"Ah won't leave im." Spoke Jazz firmly as he stroke Mirage's helm.

"Jazz…." Spoke Mirage as he on line his optics deeply puzzled. "Hound he is ….."

"It is okah Raj…" spoke Jazz soothing tone.

"Mirage we know what is wrong with you." Spoke Fixit

"Ratchet said it was allergies." Spoke Mirage puzzled looking at the medic

"It is not allergies." Spoke Fixit

"Is it terminal illness?" Spoke Mirage

Fixit merely closed the spark casing of Mirage frame and look at Jazz.

"Yer na dying and not an illness." Answer Jazz just gently rubbing Mirage helm. "Doc is he stable…."

"Both are." Nodded Fixit as medic leaves them so they can have a modicum of privacy. "You are going to tell him?"

"Yep I will but I wan a pad ta help him." Spoke Jazz

"I will the thing you are going need is ready." Spoke Fixit handing him the padd

Mirage watches the medic leave and Jazz watches him carefully. Mirage sat up as Jazz watch the recording of his spark on the scanner with growing shock. Jazz smiled as Fixit seem to leave the scanner on loop.

"Ya know Mirage…" Spoke Jazz soothing tone. "Not many will believen wha happening and I donnae either but seeing tha scan hard to believen." Mirage look at him questioning. "Yer carryin….tha why ol Ratchet didnae give you proper diagnoses."

"Carrying?" repeated Mirage dully

"Yer havin a sparkling it hadna happen since the start of Great War." Smiled Jazz

Jazz merely turn the scanner towards his second optics as it replayed the scan of Mirage's spark. "Little tyke is stubborn one and fightah as well." 

It was last thing Mirage could have processed and he did not know what Jazz said next. Mirage numbly watches as Fixit gave Jazz instructions to Mirage care. Mirage trembled in shock and the sink realization that Hound would never get to know his sparkling. Jazz meant well but part of him was crying fear and terror and curl up in a small ball on the floor. Jazz merely smiled at him as lead Mirage to the apartment near Blurr's bar. Fixit didn't want Mirage to be alone.


	2. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics as usual

Mirage never wanted anyone else to know but one can say the fates plotted against him it seems. Jazz told Blurr and Mirage told Cliffjumper which of the later he soon regretted more than the former. Cliffjumper wrapped his processor around the fact Mirage was carrying and knowledge of sort of thing was quite limited or least to the red mini bot. Cliffjumper had finally came up with a conclusion a depressed Mirage is not a fun Mirage. Cliffjumper realize since the launch Mirage sort of went into hiding. The red obnoxious mini-bot had no intention letting his target of his teasing or tormenting to become a hermit. Internally Cliffjumper is delighted to see his friend but Mirage seem more harried and tired than before. The level of caution also increase in the former spy a big negative according to what the noble in drunken state referred as the tiny red tyrant. Not that Mirage is reckless to begin with he has become more subdued. Cliffjumper hear that Mirage is hired at Blurr’s bar as wait mech finally his favorite object came out of hiding for much needed rubbing. Things will be back to normal for the former noble who the red mini-bot love to bring down to surface of Cybertron with one cutting remark and that is what Cliffjumper missed the most. 

Blurr on the other hand had looked at Jazz as if this craziest idea he ever heard of. Hiring Mirage as a wait mech the proud noble needed expensive enriched energon and of recently very few dispensers well can produce it. Jazz resorted to dealing with Swindle and see he can tap his contacts. Mirage was not much a singer but he can dance with the best of them. Mirage better talents were handling the books that Blurr detested and making sure the Energon flow uninterrupted. Blurr was shock how horrified that Mirage that the owner of the Maccadamian bar knows he is carrying. Mirage wanted nothing more be treated like everyone else and no special treatment and was very reluctant to have Bee knew. It was clear that mech is being stubborn enough about the special treatment and grumbling even more than Ratchet. Fixit even gave him and Jazz a lecture on the surrogate role of the sire when around a carrying mech is there. Two things came apparent to Blurr is that Fixit was relying on archive information and thus had no idea how to deal with a carrying mech. The other is that Fixit even though he kept saying don’t panic is really panicking. One thing Blurr found that Fixit is correct keep the work load to minimum and reduce stress. Mirage may not be on his feet all day and man he is handy when came to books of running a bar. That meant he was good at keeping tabs on the shipments doing much hated work of paper. Mirage insisted he needed to serve tables and mix drinks. Primarily the reason Blurr kept Mirage on after he finished carrying was that he is good keep the daily grind away from Blurr’s processor. 

"So how Mirage is doing?" Asked Bumblebee after he was sure that Prowl wasn't listening. In truth Fixit gave the detailed report how the sparkling emerged. The medic was so excited and he talk none stop about the sparkling. 

"Emotionally he is a tough bot." Answer Blurr "Jazz keeps an optic for him."

"He has not accepted help from my government." Spoke Bumblebee

"Bee, I am going be blunt with you Mirage wants the sparkling to have normal upbringing as possible."

"Mirage is worried about nothing." Protested Bumblebee “In truth keeping Optics off Mirage and the sparkling away from Prowl.”

"There are no other sparklings on their way here." Spoke Blurr evenly. "Mirage wants his sparkling to be not a political tool for Autobots, NAILs or Decepticons. In this I respect his decision in rearing the sparkling. In fact the less is known about the existence of the sparkling the better."

"So who knows about the sparkling." Spoke Bumblebee curious

"Jazz told only me and I know Mirage told CliffJumper." Spoke Blurr

"But that is not bothering you?" Ask Bumblebee calmly

"Swindle contacts can figure the reason why the enriched energon demand eventually. It is who are Swindle's contact that bothers me the most." Spokes Blurr narrow of the optics. “Not many mechs require that kind of energon.”

"I going have the shipments not be bothered so be discreet about it. I know a mech who can make things very difficult."  
Months ago  
Soundwave ponder the demands of Swindle client. Ravage followed Swindle to the client a former Autobot named Mirage. The holographic image of former Noble had shown his optics to point exhaustion but even then some frame types like cassette carriers, Soundwave, needed enriched energon for the cassettes. It is one the reason a cassette carrier is rare frame the demand enriched energon tends limits the numbers. So why would the spy need Energon like that. Enriched Energon are meant for mechs carrying more than one spark like Blaster and himself. The other use of Enriched Energon is for mechs who are carrying and Soundwave looked at Mirage with shock. Although it was the funding that Swindle bought to the Decepticons was most appreciated, but Soundwave is curious about the source. 

"He doesn't look good boss." Spoke Ravage interrupting Soundwave's thoughts.

"Is he the only one who buying it?" Ask Soundwave

"Apparently the only client Swindle who buys it." Spoke Laserbeak

"Not looking good and he scent is bit off." Spoke Ravage "Not sick though it doesn't smell like disease or anything unpleasant but it is nice. This Mech is pleasant to smell under normal situations. Mirage is scent well is different somehow from the norm."

"The energon is not correct combination." Spoke Soundwave deeper in thought

"Is that important boss." Spoke Rumble not fully understood the implication

"Ravage go break in medical facility and copy Mirage's file." Spoke Soundwave

"Boss , you are going help him!" Spoke Ravage not hiding his shock

"What I suspect is true." Spoke Soundwave "Will deciding factor if I modify the enriched energon for his frame type."

Nearly Year Later

Soundwave did indeed modify the Enriched Energon to suit Mirage's frame and did not say a word to Swindle or any other Decepticons. The cassettes were under strict orders not mention to any one and he occasionally sent Laserbeak to watch Mirage. It was his funds that Decepticons were able to buy the parts they needed for their strike. Soundwave will make sure the sparkling will be well tended to. Mirage may be guilty of sins but his sparkling is still an innocent. Ravage found out who the sire was and why he is not in the picture. Ravage was able to sneak into the nursery and capture the image of the proto-form as Mirage recharge in adjacent room. The nannites are going to build heavier frame than Mirage's and lighter frame that of Hound's slowly. So Mirage still needs the Enriched Energon. Soundwave wanted the video of the sparkling Proto-form. So Ravage to video of both Sparkling and Mirage.

"Well done…," Spoke Soundwave

"Boss…" Spoke Ravage "Why did you give Mirage the energon?"

"The sparkling is an innocent." Spoke Soundwave

Ravage nodded at that. "What are going do?"

"Keep a secret." Spoke Soundwave. "Does Swindle suspect?"

"Swindle sees Mirage as a mark nothing more." Spoke Ravage "Anyways I have the sparkling designation."

"Perhaps later." Spoke Soundwave dismissively "I want you bring Swindle here."

Ravage nodded Soundwave good mood is over and now he is all business. Ravage knew if someone is consider under protection of the boss and any mech violates will rue day he was spark. Mirage and the sparkling have unknown protector and the boss is plotting something.  
Present time and after the music is over at the bar. 

Jazz look none to please to see Bumblebee and Wheeljack. If wasn't about Mirage he wouldn't bother to show up. It was a warehouse near Wheeljack lab so most bots would think nothing out of the ordinary.

"Prowl discover that some bots been buying Energon from Soundwave." Spoke Bumblebee calmly. His optics can tell Jazz is not a social mood.

"How do tha pertain meh…" growled Jazz

"The Enriched Energon." Spoke Wheeljack. "Carrier decks have dispensers to make it because of the cassettes and variation Mirage is buying is come from a dispenser that Soundwave owns."

"Yah knew this…" Spoke Jazz seething

"It cannot be helped that come from Soundwave." Spoke Bumblebee

"Soundwave isna a mech to mess wit'" spoke Jazz

"True." Spoke Bumblebee. "I had Fixit go over what a Carrier needs for the Protoform. Mostly it states that a Protoform will need the Creators nanites and immune system to build the frame. "

"To become fully independent will take 5 Earth solar cycles." Spoke Wheeljack head fins. "That is with the Carrier and Sire. Hound being gone well it changes things a bit. The burden solely placed on Mirage and the Sparkling is progressing slower than the normal speed to compensate.

"Carryin done for the Spark but the frame is built as protoform grows essentially."

"Mirage stuck needin Soundwave's energon." Spoke Jazz "Wheeljack cannae make dispenser like Sounders?"

"I can if I had the parts to do so." Spoke the Engineer. "The parts are part medical and sensors rare pieces of equipment Jazz…."

"It is not what worries us." Spoke Bumblebee "I would ask Wheeljack to work on his spare time. I suspect Soundwave figured out the existence of the Mirage's Sparkling. The other thing is since the resource is limited, Jazz, and there not been sparkling over 4 million years we forgot a lot of things. Soundwave did figure out the right formula for Mirage and the Sparkling."  
Jazz slump down on the crate and looked at Bumblebee. “So basically mah friend got knock up and tha sire is not in tha picture. Now a con whose motives are not clear is helpin Raj. I know tha many mechs in your position Bee will use em. Raisin a kid at a bar is really bad ya know.”

 

Blurr's Bar Maccadam

Cliffjumper was initially thought he be delighted to see a Tower Mech brought low and it was his wildest dreams to see that but reality not anymore. Mirage greeted him politely and then excused himself to do his duties serving drinks. Cliffjumper first time felt twinge of empathy as Mirage went to work cleaning a nearby table. Cliffjumper decided he needed to bring back the Mirage the snob and elitist mech he loved to pick on back.

"You are be quiet jumper." Spoke one of his mini-bot friends

"Hmmph the towerling….he been watchin him all night." Spoke another

"It serves his kind right to clean tables." Snorted another

Cliffjumper refocus his optics on Mirage again. Towers mechs always had been a bane to many mini-bots like Cliffjumper bringing his friends here was a mistake.

"Hey where are drinks."

"You haven't ordered any…" Spoke Mirage as he walk over his table.

"How would you know Towers." Spoke another

"Guys leave him be." Spoke Cliffjumper and he can see the tension in Mirage’s optics and the exhaustion. "It has only been a few clicks. "

"Well we waited long enough." Spoke another

"Very well, I am Mirage…."Spoke the former Noble deciding to ignore the snickers. “I will be your server tonight.”

The Mini-bots gave their orders and Mirage made a point of typing their orders in. Cliffjumper watch the taller mechs tight expression and Blurr look up in concern. Mirage walked over to the bar and placed the order in.

"Guys stop it. Mirage is doing his job." Spoke Cliffjumper

"Ah come on we are having a bit of fun." Smirk one

"We all dreamt of a Towerling to serve us." Snickered the other

"It does not mean we have to behave like them." Snarled CliffJumper

Mirage felt the sting of comments that Mini-bots made about him as he came to the table. Many Tower mechs would shun him if they ever saw him like this. Lost in thought one of the drinks spilled on Cliffjumper.

"Hey you stupid worthless Towerling!" Snarled voice of a mini-bot snapped Mirage out of reverie.

"I am sorry, Cliffjumper." Spoke Mirage looking horrified nearly sank down but Cliffjumper gave him his sit. 

"Mirage, are you okay." Spoke Cliffjumper "It is not like to spill something and you were spacing out a bit."

Cliffjumper took the tray from Mirage and placed on the table. Mirage optics were that of exhaustion and he was nearly in tears. Mirage look distracted and daze mumbled something and he felt something helping him up to his feet. 

"Let go somewhere you can compose yourself."

Mirage led him to office where his sparkling was recharging. Cliffjumper stared at in shock and remember while mention of a Sparkling. . Blurr's office was neat and orderly this probably more Mirage's doing than Blurr's. Cliffjumper saw a desk and 3 chairs and tiny recharge berth that held a sparkling.

"His name is Dreamcatcher." Spoke Mirage taking a protoform that recharging holding him tenderly.

Cliffjumper remember the tale of the Native Americans that Hound told Mirage one time. They create circle with a spider looking web to catch dreams. The dreams were caught in the web and bad ones filter a way. It was something like that. Hound sometimes we need a filter to keep bad thoughts a way. Mirage loved the story. It was fitting name that dreams of the future are one tiny sleeping form. Mirage misses Hound. It was more than affair. Cliffjumper look at his friend his frame is unkempt by his standards the gold optics are nearly white from exhaustion. 

"You miss Hound."

Mirage gold optics look at Cliffjumper of abject loneliness and hurt the veneer of the noble mask is long gone.


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Dark Cybertron unfolded.

A Free election is an Earth concept. Mirage ponders his vote for moment. Metalhawk did not impressed him at all. Starscream he did not trust and certainly not with the future of the Sparkling. Prowl has watch as he decide to cast his vote. Prowl watching means bad things are going happen. Mirage decide that he been listening to Jazz on Prowl. Vote is cast. Mirage looks at Bumblebee as he beckons him closer as he watches the free elections.

"Mirage it is good to see you." Spoke Bee

"Likewise." Nodded the former noble “What brings you here to the city.”

"You seem strained." Spoke Bee noting the strained look the spy. 

"I could say the same about you."

"I may have to leave the city. Starscream is spinning the NAILs against both Autobot and Decepticon factions."

"Bumblebee you are troubled by things that are happening."

"Still a spy?" Ask Bumblebee "Your instincts are pushing to look beyond illusions."

"People are not happy." Spoke Mirage looking at Bumblebee. "It not about factions it is about the people. This city has no infrastructure not build or repairing buildings. I know about Sondwave and yes I am not happy with it. Most the people needs hope."

"I concluded the same Mirage." Spoke Bumblebee. "Stay in the city, Mirage."

Mirage wasn't sure what to say. Although he chosen Bumblebee as the leader of Iacon simply because he did not trust either Starscream or Metalhawk. Mirage cast side glance at Prowl another person he could not trust. Bumblebee is saying it is okay to be NAILS. He knew Bumblebee and realized that there more to lose than election of the leader his sparkling future is at stake. 

"Bee…."spoke Mirage looking at the yellow bot. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying you need look out for yourself." Spoke Bumblebee "The city is best for you now and not with the Autobots."

"Autobots." Repeated Mirage dully. "I understand now. I am not a traitor Bee."

“No Mirage I know you are not a traitor but creator instead.” Spoke Bumblebee “You are one of the strongest mech I know. Jazz, will also stay he needs you and Dreamcatcher. Now is not the time to be an Autobot.”

Predictions were worst for Mirage than first thought. As he followed Prowl to his home and shortly met lancing pain through his side. Mirage manages to find Jazz on his way to the bar and collapsed. Jazz stayed with him as Flatline gave what precious Energon that will heal him. Blurr taken care of Dreamcatcher and fortunately with spare sparkling cubes to feed him when he gets hungry and the bartender dotes on the sparkling.

"Ya shouldn't had done that Raj." Spoke Jazz 

"I was getting nervous." Spoke Mirage looking at Jazz as he wince. "I see a lot activity near Prowl's place and I got curious."

"Keepin below radar is kind of hard."Spoke Jazz “Once a Ops always an Ops.” 

"What happen?" Spoke Mirage “I thought I saw Devastator. Or some weird Prowl monster.”

"Starscream won." Spoke Jazz indifferent as he put his servo on Mirage. 

"What?!"

"The bots' and cons' are exiled from the city." Spoke Jazz did not notice other shock "Good riddance."

Mirage cerebro processers went reeling the implications of what this meant. It was hard enough to get the Energon he needed to maintain the nanites and minerals for his frame. The energon Mirage mix for Dreamcatcher came from him to build the sparkling immunity. Bumblebee is correct the wilderness is no place for the sparkling. Part of him wanted curl into a ball and cry at the implications.

"Flatline will come up with something." Spoke Jazz as if reading his mind

"Flatline?" Ask Mirage baffled

"That would be me." Spoke the medic "I have some enriched energon but it is not for your frame time. Perhaps it would give us some time jury rig a dispenser for your needs."

"That would be nice." Spoke Mirage crisply

"Wheeljack had done most of it." Spoke Flatline and gave Jazz a warning glance.

"So how far long is it?" ask Jazz

"It needs some filtration and sensors in it plus a diagnostic measuring minerals percentage." Spoke Flatline "Stuff that does not appear on….."

"Ya mean it does not grow on trees." Spoke Jazz

"Yeah…" spoke the medic looking at Mirage charts. "What is a tree?"

"It is an organic plant from Earth." Answer Mirage "Flatline can you keep this confidential."

"Ya mean that you don't want Screamers to know." Smirk Flatline. "I don't blame you, kid. I see your name is Mirage and you are originally from the Towers. How did you become sparked in the first place?"

"He had a Conjunx Endura." Spoke Jazz a smile crept to his face. "Surely doc I don't hav ta explain how part?"

"Don't be cute."

The time of Dark Cybertron the emergence of the Necro-titan and the dead walk among the living:

Mirage quake in fear as the Titan moves closer and closer and try to sooth Dreamcatcher from his crying in his pad as he slowly made his way to Blurr’s. Prayers to Primus to spare the sparkling as the he move to an abandon warehouse on the edge of New Iacon and he saw RatTrap leading the populace away from the city. Mirage look at one of Trailbreaker old force field generator there is only one and it will protect the sparkling. Mirage sat Dreamcatcher down handed him the generator. Dreamcatcher immediately put in his mouth.

"No it doesn't belong in your mouth sweet spark." Whispered Mirage gently lowering Dreamcatcher own arm. "I love you Sweet spark. I never regretted being your carrier."

"Mir…."spoke Dreamcatcher looking at the blue and white mech

Mirage just smile at the sparkling and press the generator on. A force field soon surrounded Dreamcatcher. The sparkling look at the field touch it sting his hand and Mir just smile and watches both him and the Titan approaching the city. Mirage stayed there facing doom and his spark is heavy the warehouse collapse all around him. The last thing he heard is a wailing sparkling. Systems indicate he rupture energon lines and the healing protocols were trying to keep up. The shield will keep Dreamcatcher safe until rescue.

Hours later

Trailcutter and Ratchet began to look in the sector of fallen buildings for survivors. Flatline was worried about Mirage and said he not among the survivors who went outside the city. Ratchet understood immediately the situation which is why he took Trailcutter instead of Hound. Mirage is missing and so is his sparkling. 

"I am not sure why you want me instead of Hound?" Ask Trailcutter

"We are looking for Mirage and a sparkling." Answer Ratchet even tone. "Hound would not be able maintain objectivity in this situation." Tweaking the scans and frown. "Two small signatures one smaller but strong other larger getting weaker."

"I found them…." Spoke Trailcutter digging chunks of building off of Mirage. "Ratchet…."

"Some internal bleeding…" Spoke Ratchet "I will stabilize him for transport and you look for the other signal."

"I don't understand why he didn't use the generator?" Spoke Trailcutter grumbled. The former noble caught his brother spark and Hound would move the all spark for Mirage. Ratchet acting like he knew what is going on with the former noble.

"How many did he have?" ask Ratchet slowing closing the Energon lines in Mirage. Healing taking longer than it suppose too which means that Mirage is low on Nanites and minerals it meant he is malnourished. 

"One." Anwer Trailcutter as he found a large mound. Slowly removing debris from the pile to get to the survivor as faint sound crying made to his audios

Mirage began stir at the sound of crying. Ratchet frown grimly as place the Mirage in medical stasis. “I am sorry kid but in this case it is best you remain medical stasis lock. Trailcutter will help with the sparkling and yeah protocols in creator are full force so yeah you need to rest.”

"Wow we have a sparkling!" spoke Trailcutter in shock "It has beginning green and blue."

Ratchet walk over to Trailcutter and scan the sparkling. "He is in one piece and undamaged. This is the generator you spoke of?"

"Yeah." Spoke Trailcutter " I can turn off from here if you want."

"I do." Smirked Ratchet heading back to Mirage

"Ratchet, what about the Sparkling?" Ask Trailcutter

"Trailcutter, you are going to watch it." Spoke Ratchet transforming into vehicle mode. "First going place Mirage inside of me to transport back to the Lost Light. Secondly you are going take care of the Sparkling and bring to medbay."

"Mir!" Spoke Dreamcatcher trying to reach Mirage dropping the generator and start to struggle in Trailcutter's arms. 

Trailcutter is completely at a lost what to do. The sparkling is whimpering and looks in frantic at his interior with blue optics. Ratchet said to talk to the sparkling and reassure him that everything is going be okay. The drive to med bay is wasn't one that Trailcutter would forget. The crying was the worst and he is never so glad to see med bay.

Blurr is exiting the med bay doors and Ratchet drove right as heard Mirage is injured. Trailcutter transforms outside the threshold and holding the sparkling awkwardly as he is getting ready to walk in.

"Please don't start crying again." Begged Trailcutter

"Hand him over to me." Spoke Blurr taking the sparkling from Trailcutter. Gently began to rock Dreamcatcher the crying subsides then he yawns and went into recharge.

"How did you do that?" demanded Trailcutter

"Dreamcatcher knows me." Spoke Blurr "So he feels safe."

"Are going bring the sparkling inside?" Ask Ratchet in a glare.

Blurr walks back inside with the recharging Dreamcatcher. Blurr catches sight of Mirage in stasis with energon tubes feeding into his system.

"He is stable but malnourished." Spoke Ratchet grimly. "It is going take longer for his systems to heal. " Runs a scan over Dreamcatcher recharging form and smiles in relief at the results as Blurr holds him. "What is the little one designation?" As he begans to scan. “Hound will be in for a shock. Hmmm the sparkling maturing slower than expected due to lack of resources I imagine. All right youngling it seems you inherit your creators dismal sense of timing.”

"Dreamcatcher." answered Blurr as the sparkling still himself.

"Fitting." spoke Ratchet grousing at Mirage "That those two idiots were able to create a sparkling."

"You mean Hound is a sire?" ask Trailcutter

"Apparently most of the minerals are gone to sparkling frame he progressing slowly due to his sire is missing." snorted Ratchet "Now who wants to baby sit a sparkling for awhile?"


End file.
